game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
GBM Series, Episode 8
8: Game & Battle Monsters Episode 8: "Cody vs Aston, the Rematch! Part 1" Basic Summary: 'After changing his deck and his strategy, Aston wants a rematch with Cody. Will Cody win again, or will Aston finally defeat Cody? '''Plot: ' After Carl won new cards in the Dark Battles tournament, the gang have decided to take a break from tournaments and just kick back and relax. Cody is sitting on the bench just outside his Dad's card shop before Aston walks up to him. Cody: "Hey man what do you want?" Aston: "Remember, that rematch I wanted? Are you up for it or not?" Cody: "Oh yeah, I'm game. This afternoon, at the park?" Aston: "Deal." (Aston begins to walk away but turns back around) Aston: "And, I'm warning you. I really have gotten better. Way better!" Cody: "I'd like to see if it's true." (smiles) Later on at the park, Cody and Aston are about to battle. They sit down at a picnic table and get their cards out. Word spread out quickly, so Carl, Joey, Jenny, and people from all over the neighborhood including Tyler, Dexter, and Kyle, have shown up to watch. Tyler: "This is going to be awesome! Cody vs Aston, the rematch! The ultimate battle between two ultimate players!!" Dexter: "Cody's win against me was just pure luck. I've been crafting my deck to be the perfect negation." Tyler: "Uh, get over it dude. He beat me too. In front of, like, everybody." Dexter: "How about me and you have a match sometime? See if I'm better or not?" Tyler: "Oh you are so on. We'll invite Cody and his mates to come watch!" Kyle: "How about a 3 way battle?" Dexter: "Of course. We'll definitely have one!" Cody and Aston have set their cards up and have shuffled their decks. They both say at the same time: "Let's play a game!!!" '''Battle: Cody vs Aston Turn 1: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody plays "Destiny Hero Water Guy" (ATK1500 DEF1300) in attack mode.' '- Sets face-down Ability.' Turn 2: '- Aston draws.' '- Plays "UltraHero Fireguy" (ATK1600 DEF1500) in attack mode.' '- Plays "UltraHero Wing Guy" (ATK1400 DEF1400) in attack mode.' '- Activates two U-Increase cards. (U-hero Fireguy's ATK1600 -> 2400 DEF1500 -> 2300) (U-hero Wing Guy's ATK1400 -> 2200 DEF1400 -> 2200)' '- U-hero Fireguy destroys Destiny Hero Water Guy (Cody's HP 4000 -> 3100)' '- U-Hero Wing Guy attacks Cody directly (Cody's HP 3100 -> 900)' '- Sets face-down Ability card.' Mid-Match Speech: Jenny: "Oh my god! That's amazing! Aston has taken Cody down to only 900 health points on his first turn!!" Joey: "Cody might really get smashed this time! Sorry to admit it Cody, but I think ya toast!" Carl: "Come on Cody, you can do it!!" Turn 3: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates "Chest of Greed". Picks up 5 cards.' '- Activates "Life Regeneration" (Cody's HP 900 -> 2900)' '- Activates "Life Gain" (Cody's HP 2900 -> 3900)' '- Activates "Destiny City". Finds "Destiny Hero Nightwatch" (ATK1200 DEF1000) "Destiny Hero: The Glide" (ATK1200 DEF500) and "Destiny Hero Night Glider" (ATK2400 DEF1500)' '- Cody fuses D-Hero Nightwatch and D-Hero The Glide to create Destiny Hero Night Glider (ATK3400 DEF2500)' '- Cody activates "Lucky Boy". Finds "D-Hero Gambler X" in deck and plays it in Attack mode.' '- Cody activates "Destiny Calls". (D-Hero Gambler X's ATK2000 -> 2800 DEF2000 -> 2800) (D-Hero Night Glider's ATK3400 -> 4200 DEF2500 -> 3300)' '- D-Hero Night Glider destroys Ultra-Hero Wing Guy (Aston's HP 4000 -> 2000)' '- D-Hero Gambler X destroys U-Hero Fireguy (Aston's HP 2000 -> 1600)' Jenny: "That's it Cody! You've turned this game around!! You can do it!! Aston's goin' down!" Joey: "Oh yeah come on man! This is it!" Carl: "Go Cody!" Aston simply remains calm. Smiles, and even laughs. Cody: "What are you so happy about?" Aston: "Oh, nothing. My turn is it? Let's go!" Turn 4: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston activates "New Hand". He picks up 5 cards.' '- Aston sets 3 monsters in face-down defense.' '- Sets face down Ability card.' Turn 5: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody plays "Destiny Hero 9" in attack mode.' '- D-Hero Night Glider attacks a face-down defense monster. It is revealed to be U-Hero Tutu (ATK600 DEF1000). It is destroyed.' '- D-Hero 9 attacks another face down. It is revealed to be U-Hero Cyborgman (ATK800 DEF750). It is destroyed. ' '- D-Hero Gambler X attacks the 3rd and final face-down defense monster. It is revealed to be another UltraHero Cyborgman. It is destroyed.' Turn 6: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston activates "5 cards". He then picks up 5 cards.' '- He puts another 3 monsters in face down defense.' '- Sets a face down Ability card.' Cody: "Out of ideas huh?" Aston: "Oh, you have no idea what I'm planning, Cody. Cody: "O-kay? You're going down!!" Turn 7: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody plays "Desiny Hero Gambler" in attack mode.' '- D-Hero Night Glider attacks a face-down monster. It is revealed to be a UltraHero Tutu (ATK600 DEF1000). It is destroyed.' '- D-Hero Gambler X attacks another face-down defense monster. It is revealed to be UltraHero Cyborgman (ATK800 DEF750). It is destroyed.' '- D-Hero 9 attacks a face-down defense monster. It is revealed to be UltraHero CapeMan (ATK500 DEF400). It is destroyed.' '- Destiny Hero Gambler attacks Aston directly. (Aston's HP 1600 -> 600)' Mid-Match Speech: Joey: "Yeah Cody! Looks like poor Aston's gotta get his butt whooped by you again, Cody!!" Jenny: "Yeah, come on Cody! Kick his butt! Wipe him out!!" Carl: "You've really got it in the bag now Cody. You can do it!" Cody: "I know I can guys! With support from you, and my great cards, I can win this!" Aston (thinking): "Keep thinking you're going to win, Cody. Because I'll defeat you valiantly. And it's going to come out of nowhere, when you least suspect it. For all I have to do is get one more card, and I will be complete. I will have the ultimate unstoppable firepower to beat you. Think you're going to defeat me, think again. It's my turn. I pick up the card and…I've got it. Watch out Cody, because you are about to lose!!" THE END